Revived In A Second Completed
by SolarMoon123
Summary: What happens when Blossom finds her boyfriend cheating on her, what does Brick do? Find out. Blossom x Brick


**Heyo! This is a Blossick Blossom x Brick! Hope you enjoy hope fully it will be a oneshot.**

Momoko woke up one morning by the ringing of her alarm clock. She slammed on it then it stopped. She stared at the time 6:30. She decided to go dress because the summer holiday was over and it was the first day back. She got some clothes to wear and went to go shower. She came out in a hot pink crop shirt showing off her belly button, and wore black leggings.

She got downstairs and smelt waffles. She looked over at the table and saw Kaoru stuffing her face, of course, and Miyako giggling.

"Leave some for me!" Momoko ran up to the table and ate.

"Wow, you`re going all out this year aren`t ya?" Kaoru asked her.

"Hehe... yeah since it's the last year."

*they get to school*

(Blossom/Momoko`s PoV)

We finally got to school and I saw my boyfriend Dexter, standing at his locker putting a few things away.

"Dex-" I was about to call him, when I saw a girl pat his shoulder and he turned around and smiled at her.

I got closer being the curious Momoko I was. I got close enough to hear them as I hid behind a wall.

"Hey babe," Dexter said to the girl. Babe? What the heck?

"Hey Dex wanna go on a date after school?" The girl asked.

"What if Momoko sees?" Oh so now he cheating on me! Did this happen in the summer holiday?

I looked around the wall using my X ray vision and saw them kiss. I clenched my teeth in anger. The bell suddenly rang and I went to class. Unfortunately it was with Mr Cheater. I got into my class and saw him sitting in the corner of the class, I scowled. He was trying to get me to sit next to him in his boyfriend way. I saw a spare near the window and I went there. Dexter looked at me puzzled.

I mouthed "We need to talk after."

But Dexter still looked confused as to why. I was looking out the window when someone came up to me.

"Hey Red, get out my seat," Oh I knew who that was.

"FYI this isn`t really your seat so go sit somewhere else, _Brick"_

"Why don`t you sit with that nerd Dexter?" Normally I would`ve flipped; ranting and scolding him, but I let it pass (I _never_ let it pass).

"I'm fine here, _thanks_ ," Finally looking at him. He looked at my eyes and almost saw blood red in my eyes other than my cherry pink ones.

He looked at me startled.

"Geez fine Red..." He muttered as he went to a seat a seat away from me.

Our teacher finally came but I zoned out. The only time I listened was when we had actually write things down but I done it rather quickly.

*after class*

I was in the hallway waiting for Dexter to come out, he was probably making out with his girlfriend before coming out. He finally came out and came to me.

"What`s up Momoko?"

"What`s up? _What`s up?_ What`s up is me dumping you!" I almost screamed, but I drew attention and Dexter looked startled and self conscious of people.

"Can we not do this here... People are watching us."

"Well that`s their problem!"

"Why are you dumping me what did I do?" That stupid son of a stick! He was acting all dumbfounded like an idiot. Like nothing happened.

"Because you`re having an _affair_ with Chloe!" Yes, I knew that girl she used be my best friend well not anymore.

He looked at me startled as a few people gasped, others were whispering. I clenched my teeth.

"Do you know how much love I gave you?!" I yelled.

"Well obviously not enough," Dexter said while walking off.

Tears spilled from my eyes as I was about to bang my head on a nearby locker, I felt a hand grasp my shoulder. I turned around to see Brick, but my vision was blurred by the tears. I hugged him as he hugged me back. I cried into his shirt as he soothed me saying ` _It`s alright_ ` or ` _he didn`t deserve you`._

(Brick`s PoV)

I was astonished that Dexter let a cute girl like Momoko go – Wait did I just say what I thought I said?

(Both)

Crap I'm falling for her/him!

(Brick`s PoV)

I didn`t what made me do it but I pushed up her chin so she looked at me and I wiped away the tears with my thumb. I leaned down as her eyes widened a little but leaned forward and we kissed. Her lips were so soft and it was our lips belonged together and they connected. But then a flash of memories went through my head like I knew them all along. There was a picture of Momoko then Blossom, the next was from Blossom`s eyes and she was fighting Mojo Jojo with Bubbles and Buttercup but why was this happening to me? Then all of a sudden I felt a flash... Blossom turned into ... Momoko. Momoko was Blossom, Blossom was Momoko it all made sense.

I pulled back, in astonishment. I looked at Blossom – I mean Momoko.

"Blossom..." I whispered so only she could hear.

I looked at her again her eyes were wide with realization.

"O my gosh... I'm so sorry... It only happens when," she said this bit in a whisper, "counter parts kiss... I mean it hasn`t happened with you know who..."

I laughed at how she didn`t say Dexter`s name, I looked up at the crowd then I glared at them as they hurried away. I smirked.

"Brick ..." I didn`t hear the rest as she turned away in a shade of pink.

"What was that?"

"Brick I..." She paused and took a deep breath before starting again, "Brick Jojo I Momoko Akatsutsumi love you."

I smile down at her and catch her lips again, she gasped parting her mouth, I took advantage of that. I thrust my tongue forward whirling my tongue around her cavern. We parted. Momoko`s pink blush turned into a crimson red one as I smirked at her.

"Love you too Red," I smiled.


End file.
